powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star 26: The EIGHTH Dimension
Star 26: The EIGHTH Dimension is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Supernova Summary By devising an inter-planetary teleportation device, Voltade now has control over the people he sends there. Will the rangers be sent there too? Plot After Voltade offers his services to the Nova Navy, Astronia takes up his offer. Voltade says "Great! This is the begining of a great team-up!" He then begins to create a new body for Eclipton, a very robotic and heavy duty type. He also reveals their new base of operations with his teleporter, the ship in the ocean. Then he states his plan. "With this teleporter, ill send the rangers to one of the worlds I conquered and destroy them!" Voltade also creates the robot 5L-A51-1, a bladed robot alongside a new army of robots named Jammers. Astronia says "Voltade, this is the beginning of a magnificant relationship". Michael gets a signal that Meteor Knight and Corso are on their way back to the Space Station. He also sends the rangers out to the city when they they see the Jammers and 5L-A51-1 attacking. They fight, and Voltade teleports them to his planet. It is an enslaved planet on the far side of the galaxy. 5L-A51-1 laughs and actually speaks. He says "resistance is futile: surrender the supernova crystal now rangers, or see this planet destroyed" Voltade laughs as well saying he has full control over what happens in this planet, and begins to disloge the crystal. Marcus tries to fight back, but they fail. He tells the team to split up. Ryan and Drake break left, while Maggie and Sophie break right. Marcus turns around and runs that way. Voltade loses sight and sends the Jammers to them. They lose the Jammers, and regroup in the Village. The residents say they are in the Eighth Dimension, a planet beyond space and time. Voltade took over and uses the planet as his torture planet, and factory for creating more robots. Marcus decides that they are not only defendes of Earth, but also the Universe. They then raid th factory and begin to destroy it an liberate the enslave people. 5L-A51-1 attacks but they defeat him with the Supernova Rifle and the Drill Blaster Hyper Custom. Voltade yells angrily and begins to destroy the world he created. However, he short curcuits , and his teleporter brings the rangers back and returns the planet back to where it was in the universe. The rangers begin to battle Voltade , and morph to Hypernova mode and defeat him. Easy right? They then defeat 5L-A51-1 with the Quasar Nova Megazord. The rangers return to base and Michael asks "What happened? Where did you go?" Ryan tells him about the 8th dimension. Micheal finds it weird, and decides to investigate. Meanwhile Astronia looks at Voltade thinking "Wow. Weak." However, Voltade revives as his body rebuilds "That plan may have failed, but I will have those Crystals!!" Debuts -Eighth Dimension -5L-A51-1 Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode